Little Fairy Pretty Cure!
is the developmental movie project which it was created by Ahim de Famille. The season consists of 7 movie sequels, which based off from the Chinese magical girl, Balala: Little Magic Fairy /(the Fairies). This developmental movie project consists of four pretty Cures, two mascots and a male ally. The seasons' themes are music, dance, gemstones, fairies, and rainbows. Little Fairy Pretty Cure! The First Note Little Fairy Pretty Cure! Rainbow Heart Stone Little Fairy Pretty Cure! Miracle Dance Little Fairy Pretty Cure! The Dream Melody Little Fairy Pretty Cure! Mystery Note Little Fairy Pretty Cure! Finding Melody Little Fairy Pretty Cure! Over the Rainbow Characters Pretty Cures These protagonists are the main characters for all of these Little Fairy movies. Some Cures, Mascots, and Allies were excluded, because each movie are only appears in Little Fairy movie. : Sally is the lead protagonist of the series. Along with her sister Jenny, there are now living in Sinfonia to find the another two pretty Cures, Cure Music and Cure Voice. She is very graceful girl who loves music and loves to eat cakes. As |キュアピッチ|Kyua Pitchi}}, she represents the sun of Melody, whose her theme color is yellow. : The twin sister of Michelle. She is active, hyper, and energetic tomboyish girl who loves to play some sports. She is terrible at studies. She is a big fan of Pretty Cure. As |キュアボイス|Kyua Boisu}}, she represents the snowflake of Symphony, whose her theme color is blue. : The twin sister of Maggie. She is shy-type but smart, klutzy and lovely girl. She loves to planting flowers and caring her animals. She is a big fan of Pretty Cure along with her sister. As |キュアミュージック|Kyua Myūjikku}}, she represents the flower of Harmony, whose her theme color is pink. : The sister of Sally which she is the final and most powerful member. She is calm, gentle, and confident girl who loves arts and fairytales. She likes drawing clothes and landscapes and she has a strong sense of fashion. As |キュアサウンド|Kyua Saundo}}, she represents the butterfly of Euphony, whose her theme color is green. Allies : A man who was Jenny's love interest. He is cold, timid, and nerd. He loves reading and he can protect the Sinfonia. As |ロンドデシエル|Rondo de Shieru}}, he represents the moon of tune, whose his theme color is navy. : The main mascot of the Little Fairy series. She is the messenger and the partner of Sally and Jenny. She loves to eat sweet and she is very cute and active. Fifi wants to becoming pretty cure, but it was failed. She ends her sentences with ~fi!. : The partner of Maggie and Michelle and the mentor of the Pretty Cures. She loves rainbows and likes to eat strawberries. She was getting cry when they have no strawberries. She ends her sentences with ~shi!. Minor Characters : : : Notes *I changed to four pretty Cures instead of three to exactly the number. Disclaimer I do not own Balala: Little Magic Fairy/(the Fairies). Pretty Cure was owned by Toei Animation. But this fan season was created by Ahim de Famille. Category:Little Fairy Pretty Cure! Category:Little Fairy Pretty Cure! The First Note Category:Little Fairy Pretty Cure! Rainbow Heart Stone Category:Little Fairy Pretty Cure! Miracle Dance Category:Little Fairy Pretty Cure! The Dream Melody Category:Little Fairy Pretty Cure! Mystery Note Category:Little Fairy Pretty Cure! Finding Melody Category:Little Fairy Pretty Cure! Over the Rainbow Category:AhimSeries Category:Ahim de Famille Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Series based on TV Category:Balala Category:Movies Category:Made Up 'Movies'